Confiar
by Souji Vizard
Summary: SONGFIC La infidelidad de Inuyasha hizo que Kagome perdiera toda su confianza en él, ¿qué sucede cuando ésta se acaba?


Hola! Bien, este es el primer fic que voy a subir acá, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción (por eso es un songfic). La canción es Trust, de Megadeth. No es necesario que la escuchen, ya que practicamente me inspiré con la letra de la canción y no con la música en sí. Espero que lean, que les guste y que me lo hagan saber! Eso me podría feliz *.*

Confiar

_Lost in a dream_

Perdido en un sueño

_Nothing is what it seems_

Nada es lo que parece

_Searching my head_

Buscando en mi cabeza

_For the words that you said_

Las palabras que dijiste

Otra vez, sucedió. Kagome ya no sabía cómo enfrentárselo, y él ya no tenía más excusas.

Nuevamente, era de madrugada… e Inuyasha recién llegaba a casa. Al principio sus palabras resultaban verosímiles, ella le creía y él sabía que estaba poniendo toda esa confianza en juego. Amaba a Kagome, pero Kikyo… Kikyo era alguien que no podría nunca quitar de su vida, no podía evitarlo. Caer en su provocativa invitación, cada vez que se encontraban "de causalidad" era inevitable. Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo, pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente para terminar con eso, por más que amara a Kagome.

Es que si, el amaba a esa hermosa pelinegra de brillantes ojos chocolate. La amaba como a su vida, pero ella era mucho para él. Era un bastardo, lo sabía, se lo repetía en cada momento… cada vez que inventaba una coartada para que no supiera que la había estado engañando. Al principio, poco convencidos, los ojos de su esposa tristemente asentían; aunque en el fondo sabían la verdad. Kagome sabía muy bien que había estado con Kikyo cada vez que, supuestamente, el trabajo le demandaba quedarse hasta tarde, y situaciones de ese estilo. Ella simplemente hacía oídos sordos, quería confiar en su Inuyasha, lo amaba y no quería perderlo. Pero ya se hacía inaguantable.

Por más que quisiese, ya no podía creerle en lo absoluto, ya sabía exactamente todo, ¿por qué él se empeñaba en seguirle mintiendo? Ya todos conocían la realidad, ya no podían hacer como si no pasara nada.

-¡Vete, Inuyasha, vete! –gritaba entre sollozos ella, dolida… esa noche había sido el colmo. La camisa de su esposo estaba desarreglada, su pelo enmarañado y olía a perfume de mujer.

-Kagome… Kagome… no grites, yo…

-¡No quiero saber más de tus excusas! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¿¡Entiendes!

- No mi amor, no digas eso –tomó sus delicadas manos- Mírame, mírame –la buscó con la vista, ella tenía la cabeza gacha- Te amo Kagome.

-¡Mentira! –se soltó de las manos de su esposo y lo hizo retroceder- Estás mintiendo, siempre me mientes Inuyasha –volvió a romper en llanto- ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso si me engañas acostándote con esa prostituta!

Inuyasha bajó la vista, ella tenía razón. No podía decirle que la amaba, aunque fuese la más pura verdad. Ya no soportaba ver llorar a Kagome así, estaba peor que nunca. Al ver que él tomó una posición estática, sin mover un músculo, ella lo empujó para afuera. Ya no quería que estuviese ahí. Ninguno de los dos podía mirarse a los ojos: ella del odio, él de la vergüenza.

-Se terminó todo Inuyasha –dijo finamente la mujer, casi en un susurro- Fuera de mi casa.

"De mí casa" Si, al fin y al cabo… esa casa era de los Higurashi, los padres de Kagome se la habían brindado para que ambos vivieran ahí.

-Adiós Kagome –no supo que más decir, vencido… dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Tears filled my eyes_

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos

_As we said our last goodbyes_

Mientras nos decíamos el último adiós

_The sad scene replays_

La triste escena se repite

_Of you walking away_

Cuando te alejas caminando

Kagome, temblorosa y cubierta de lágrimas cerró la puerta. Se dejó caer al piso, estaba devastada. Ya había soportado demasiado, todo por amor a su Inuyasha. Pero ya no podía ser. No podía estar con su esposo, perdonándolo cada vez que descubría que había tenido un affaire con esa zorra. No podía jugar ese papel, y menos que menos podía creerle a Inuyasha. Ya no podía confiar en él ni en sus palabras, cada vez que él juraba no volver a hacerlo y al poco tiempo la infidelidad regresaba. Simplemente las cosas tenían que terminar, aunque fuese muy doloroso. Ya no confiaba en él.

Lloró y lloró, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Nunca antes se había mostrado así, no parecía ella, la alegre y siempre joven Kagome. Ahora era otra, una víctima del despecho matrimonial y de la lujuria de su infiel esposo. "Ex esposo" pensó, aún conservaba odio hacia él, después de tantas lágrimas de tristeza.

Pensó que haría al día siguiente, no iría a trabajo. No hablaría con Inuyasha. No le contaría a sus padres ni a sus amigas de lo ocurrido. Necesitaba auto consolarse.

_My body aches from mistakes_

Mi cuerpo arde por los errores

_Betrayed by lust_

Traicionado por la locura

_We lied to each other so much_

Nos mentimos tanto el uno al otro

_That in nothing we trust_

Que en nada podemos confiar

Aún no podía creerlo, finalmente Kagome lo había echado de la casa. Se lo merecía, de eso no había duda. Había llevado todo eso demasiado lejos. Recordó la imagen de Kagome, destrozada, también lo destrozaba a él. La amaba pero, ¿cómo se lo demostraría ahora? Ella dijo no creerle más nada, más el no podía perderla. No podía vivir sin ella.

Pero si podía vivir sin Kikyo.

-Inuyasha, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Pasó algo amigo? –le abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo invitó a pasar.

-Si, Miroku. Necesito que me des asilo esta noche-su voz era desanimada, hacía esfuerzos soberanos para no largarse a llorar como un niño enfrente de su amigo.

-Creo que sé lo que pasó –dijo Miroku, apenado- Pasa, pasa. Por hoy vas a dormir en el sofá, ¿está bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias –le palmeó la espalda, sonriéndole.

El hombre de ojos azules le sonrió y preparó el sofá para que su amigo pueda dormir en él. Luego de conversar hasta altas horas de la madrugada donde Inuyasha contó lo sucedido, ambos se acostaron.

Inuyasha no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Kagome, lo hería demasiado. Tomó una determinación: mañana hablaría con Kikyo, terminaría todo con ella, para siempre. Luego con Kagome, ya que la conocía demasiado y de seguro aún no querría verlo.

_Time and again_

Una y otra vez

_She repeats "let's be friends"_

Ella repite "seamos amigos"

_I smile and say yes_

Sonrío y digo que sí

_Another truth bends,_

Otra verdad a medias

_I must confess_

Debo confesar.

_I try to let go, but I know_

Intenté irme, pero sé

_We'll never end 'til we're dust_

Que nunca terminaremos hasta que seamos polvo

-¿Y qué pasó esta vez? –dijo ella, con la frialdad e insensibilidad de siempre- ¿Kagome se largó a llorar como una niña, se volvió loca e intentó matarte?

-No es gracioso, Kikyo –en ese momento, él la odiaba por burlarse de SU esposa, y por ser una de las causantes de llevar su matrimonio a la ruina-. Esta vez es en serio, no quiero seguir con esto.

-¿Cuántas veces escuché eso de ti, Inuyasha? –dijo, con su típica actitud engreída- Si siempre terminas volviendo.

-¡Tú eres la que siempre me busca! –Exclamó eufórico- Ya no quiero saber más nada. No quiero verte más Kikyo. Amo a Kagome, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto.

-Qué bueno que aceptes que por parte es tu culpa. Pero yo no soy como tu estúpida esposa, yo no doy segundas oportunidades así que más te vale no arrepentirte.

No dijo nada más, no le dolió que Inuyasha la haya sacado del mapa. A él tampoco le dolía, sólo pensaba en Kagome, su Kagome… y lo arrepentido que estaba.

La casa parecía el doble de grande sin la presencia de Inuyasha, pero ella debía acostumbrarse. Se sentía mejor,por lo menos tenía valor para enfrentarse a la vida, a la cotidianidad. Decidió ir al trabajo, se preparó lo mejor posible y se maquilló los ojos, para ocultar todo lo que había llorado. Pero siempre había alguien que notaba esos detalles:

-¿Te pasó algo Kagome? Te ves desanimada hoy.

-No es nada, Koga. Estoy bien –sonrió.

-¡Vamos! No me mientas…-dijo divertido- Te conozco muy bien Kagome.

-Sí, lo sé. Después te lo cuento.

- ¿Qué te parece después de trabajo? Yo invito el café –él nunca perdía oportunidad para invitara a salir.

-Está bien –le sonrió un poco más animada y volvió con su papelerío.

Koga y ella se conocían desde hacía ya tiempo. Habían sido compañeros de instituto y ahora trabajaban juntos. Fue en su adolescencia cuando él le confesó su amor, pero ella ya había elegido a Inuyasha. Ellos dos se odiaban, claro está, pero el moreno de ojos celestes siempre estuvo para ella incondicionalmente. Koga era alguien con quién podía confiar, además, era muy divertido y distraerse era algo que necesitaba.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasó Kagome? No me gusta verte tan triste.

-Gracias por preocuparte Koga... y por el café. Es que…

Y comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido. Koga parecía sufrir con ella, la quería mucho. Odiaba verla tan triste y abatida y todo por la culpa de ese estúpido de Inuyasha.

Él no sabía valorarla, nunca entendió la suerte que tenía de que Kagome estuviera con él. No la merecía. Inuyasha era un bastardo, infiel e infeliz. Lo odiaba tato, y después de escuchar todo eso y ver como la bella Kagome casi rompe en llanto por su culpa, tenía arduos deseos de matarlo.

_We lied to each other again_

Nos mentimos tanto el uno al otro otra vez

_But I wish I could trust_

Pero deseo poder confiar.

-Ya no me sigas contando, o voy a cometer un delito –a Kagome se le escapó una pequeña risita-. Pero escúchame bien, Kagome. Sé que no puedo hacer demasiado por ti, por más que quisiera, pero quiero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites –le tomó las manos y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias, Koga. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Ya no soportaba más, necesitaba ver a Kagome, contarle lo que había ocurrido. Ya no vería más a Kikyo, ya lo había decidido y no haría marcha atrás. No iba a arriesgarse a perderla. Le quería gritar con a todo pulmón que la amaba, que siempre la amó y que lo haría el resto de su vida.

El auto estaba en el garaje de la casa, por lo que él se manejó los últimos dos días a pie. En cuestión de minutos llegaría el atardecer, Kagome de seguro ya había salido del trabajo, era su oportunidad para hablar con ella. No tenía tiempo que perder.

_God help me please, on my knees_

Ayúdame Dios por favor, pido de rodillas

_Betrayed by lust_

Traicionado por la lujuria

_We lied to each other so much_

Nos mentimos tanto el uno al otro

_Now there's nothing we trust_

Ahora no hay nada en que confiar.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Koga –escuchó desde donde estaba, al parecer ese imbécil de Koga y su esposa no podían verlo, decidió mantenerse en ese lugar y observar lo que pasaba.

-De nada Kagome, quiero que estés bien, ¿sí? –ella asintió- Te quiero mucho, me duele verte triste.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Se que si –con una mano acarició una de sus mejillas y beso tiernamente la otra- Adiós.

_How could this be happening to me_

Cómo puede pasarme esto a mi

_I'm lying when I say, "Trust me"_

Miento cuando digo "Créeme"

_I_ _can't believe this is true_

No puedo creer que sea verdad

_Trust hurts_

La confianza duele

No podía creerlo, ¡Estaba con ese idiota! ¿Cómo había permitido que ese engendro se aprovechara de SU ESPOSA? Una vez que todo eso terminara, haría desaparecer a Koga.

Espero unos minutos, para no parecer tan obvio que había escuchado esa conversación. Tocó el timbre y abrió su esposa, quién se quedó petrificada al verlo.

-Kagome. Quiero que hablemos por favor.

-No hay nada que hablar, ya dije todo –hablaba en un susurro y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Se sintió desesperado, ¿Cómo que no quería hablar? Necesitaba convencerla de que lo dejara volver a su lado.

-Pero…

-Ven mañana por tus cosas, yo las tendré listas en la mañana si quieres.

-Kagome, por favor no me hagas esto… -notó como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Ya se terminó todo, Inuyasha, ya no hay confianza.

_Why does trust equal suffering_

Por qué esta confianza es igual a sufrimiento?

_Absolutely nothing we trust_

No hay absolutamente nada en qué confiar.

Les gustó? Espero que si :D Adiós!


End file.
